


caged, txt

by moonchild_writes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beautiful, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Empire, Fanfiction, Freedom, Happy, Huening Kai - Freeform, Hurt, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pain, Prince Choi Beomgyu, Queen - Freeform, Sad, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Witch - Freeform, bye, choi beomgyu - Freeform, curse, he is such a sweetheart, im done thanks, kingdom - Freeform, ok that's it, prince - Freeform, puma, too tired to expand txt lmao, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_writes/pseuds/moonchild_writes
Summary: "My pain doesn't matter until you're smiling" - beomgyuA sad fanfic | TXT
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Everyone
Kudos: 23





	caged, txt

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by a German fairytale called "The six swans" but I added my own twists and turns to it. And wow I made something that I actually like. Also anywhere the word "orphans" are mentioned, its txt except for gyu and I gave you some spoilers here hehehe not really don't worry. And: i wrote this story originally using bangtan members but I thought it fitted txt much better. So if you see "jimin" anywhere PLEASE TELL ME LMAO. And I added beomgyu/everyone as the ship because there was no relationship stating "beom/txt ensemble" yeah so bare with me. Thanks!! enjoyyy

**_the spark in your smile is venom_ **

Seemingly nice but their so-called smiles could only kill. The king and queen had nothing other than beomgyu to call as their _own_. He was their very first son after adopting the orphans. Although the four orphans lived in a castle along with the royal son beomgyu, with almost everything a child would desire for, the four were still treated like the orphans they were.

Though the king and queen didn't want to adopt, astrology that they believed, insisted them to do so. The queen clearly hated the four boys much more than the king did. It was a shame that the kingdom consisted of orphans, she was disgusted. But that was about nineteen years ago (and beomgyu was now seventeen).

The five boys were still living together. No matter how cruel the kingdom treated the orphans, beomgyu to them was thicker than blood. To reminisce, he always had tried his best to defend them. From his point of view, he felt sympathy rather towards his parents who didn't know and understand his brothers' worth.

With all of the chaos that existed, the five brothers were internally still and always very caring and loving to each other. The youngest would always offer his hyungs with a blue rose that only grew in their garden. _"Your hearts are way prettier than this"_ the boy would state what he felt.

Their favorite time of the year was when the king and queen would go on a vacation leaving the five behind. Just the castle and them was a combination they loved. But when they returned it was a problem all over again. His brothers would be treated like orphans one more time. The heartless royals would literally call them _orphans_ and that would always touch a nerve. _Shitheads_ beomgyu liked to call them back.

To his eyes, they shone brighter than diamonds. While to the world, despite the fact that they belonged to the royal family, they'd still be considered as a piece of carcass because at some point in time they used to be orphans. That was how shitty the hierarchy system was.

**_the moon that stays tonight won't last forever_ **

_Beomgyu_ was treated with respect and such, but it never felt right, as his ears heard the truth and his eyes had examined what laid as a secret to him. Behind the walls were poor peasants who were dying of hunger even when the king had so much to give. Crime holders were being let out on the loose because neither the king nor the queen cared. The rich would still exploit the lower class because the damn royals didn't give a shit about it. All they cared about was about the wealth that rained inside of their very own reign.

Because the king and queen were to step down at some point, they were drunk in a desire for power only to reach _their_ beomgyu, and that was why they had finally decided it was time to abandon the orphans. But when the idea was said to beomgyu, he knew that he wouldn't resist a day without _his_ family and that he would run miles or galaxies away to them if he had to and that's exactly what he did. But a tormenting fate that was written by the hell made him run for years to reach them, almost.

**_the orphans were orphaned one more time_ **

But this time it hurt them much more. Not because of their so-called family who abandoned them, but because of the cruel curse their mother, a witch (queen) put them under out of disgust she had towards them. The orphans' hands were chained with thorn cuffs while they were locked in the middle of the woods inside of a cage that fitted exactly only four members. They were stuffed inside of it to rot.

Barely calling it a freedom, they were allowed to go out of the cage only for fifteen minutes right before the sun sets. If they don't make it in time, the thorn cuffs in their hands would tighten and tighten daring the skin to bleed. The curse could only be broken by a true lover's effort but when there was none as such, it was a fate to be faced. 

It was only something they could only imagine how freedom would taste like. With the orphans crying for nights and nights along with the wolves, they waited for _a someone_ who was the only one capable of helping them. It was hope that kept them alive. One of the orphans named taehyun spoke, _"Hyung, will we ever be freed?"_

 _"Of course we will be tae..." Soobin_ , his another caged brother replied with a vision filled of tears threatening him to let it pour. _"I truly hope so..."_ said the youngest completely withered. With an unsteady voice _" I could only wonder what we did to deserve this"_ the eldest with harsh bruises on his hands from the thorns, spoke.

In their eyes, the lonely sky seemed happier than them, with all the things it held while all they held in their hands was pain, bruises and a pair of thorned cuffs strangling it. They were not afraid of death when the fear of never feeling the true freedom stung them harder than the thorns.

**_the blood I see for the first time is spreading little by little_ **

The kingdom was empty without an heir. It was a shame but they deserved it, beomgyu knew. All of these years, he was in hiding. He spoke no words and acted as if he was mute one of the reasons being that he didn't want to be captured by the guards and return to the castle again. He knitted clothes to make a living. He was still and constantly in a search to get to his brothers.

And at the end of the day, when the whole empire was dark, the place where he lived would glow cause of all the candles that he lit up. He would be up all night knitting nettle blankets. And when the morning light reaches his hands, he would realize that his hands were bleeding. But it didn't matter. No matter however much his hands bled, he needed it for his survival and it being a part of his job, he made sure to do it every day. 

One more day passed by. It was night time and the stars were still shinning. His favorite constellation was _the seated queen_ or the _cassiopeia_ , as the scientists would say. The constellation had five shinning stars just like them. The stars to him were his brothers and as long as they were shinning, he believed that they were alive. _"Still not pretty as them"_ he spoke to the stars hanging above him and smiled a smile hoping to see them as soon as he could. 

Footsteps approached him and before he could get a chance to defend himself, he found himself already choking by the hands of a male strangling his neck. _"Aren't you the prince of this kingdom"?_ The male queried him. _"I am no one but a mute"_ beomgyu spoke with his hands. The male didn't believe him and tried to take beomgyu with him, but beomgyu wouldn't let go of the heavy blankets that he was knitting. _Please,_ his hands gestured. The male was flustered but he let him take it and took beomgyu into the forest.

**_your words lingered at the edge of the knife_ **

The male's waist was bleeding, it seemed. After walking for minutes, beomgyu was insisted to enter inside of an unknown palace. People bowing to the male who was dragging beomgyu made him wonder if he was the king of his neighboring empire. His assumption was close, the male was the prince. Beomgyu was accused of striking a knife into the male's waist, which he clearly didn't. But the fact that beomgyu's hands were bleeding made the act seem more plausible. 

Although he could've spoken, he chose not to. His head was still facing down, hands doing their jobs of knitting his blankets because that was more important to him. If he was to live for another day, he had to do what he was doing. But if things ended right there, there was no other choice but to surrender. And so he still continued to knit. He was almost at the end of completion. It was a very small part but little things make a huge difference. He was still knitting. 

It was time they announced beomgyu's execution. At that time, he feared. Not because he would be murdered but he feared not finding them, his brothers. Now more than ever. He ran along with the four blankets as fast as his bare legs could carry him. Tears pouring out of his eyes, frightened to the core that he wouldn't make it to them. Guards chasing him to shoot an arrow at him. In the very center of the forest where the wolves would cry is where they are, he was once told. Searching for the wolves, he ran inside the woods while a pack of soldiers were chasing him ironically. 

A pack of eyes behind rusty bars, glistened with all the pain it held and shone in the night forest. Beomgyu's eyes met theirs as it counted for four pairs of them. Right before he fell down to the cold ground, he threw all four of his blankets at them, at the cage. He didn't want them to see him hurting was one of the reasons but it was mostly to break the curse. The arrow shot entered him piercing through this skin. 

Now he finally could use his voice. But the screams wouldn't come out of his throat after holding in his voice for over four years, because the curse required him to do so. No matter however much it hurt, he was bound to let it sink right inside of his throat and endure the way his brothers were enduring. Hours of sleep deprived, buckets of his blood lost and the lack of feeling pain anymore, perhaps everything was for the last reason he was left with to continue his existence. Perhaps for the saying the orphans would almost always say to him,

**_"_ _My pain doesn't matter until you're smiling"_ **

His eyes closed to sleep peacefully and the night ended with the four of them freed. But the youngest, _kai_ was still left with a thorn cuff still on his left hand as beomgyu was not able to completely finish all of the four blankets. _"Small things leave big scars"_ And that's why it pained when beomgyu left. His existence might've been the merest in the universe, but to four souls he left an imprint that will stay as something more than a scar and more than a pain. the _cassiopeia_ , no longer existed, as one of the stars was long gone. But the stars still shined so hope existed that he was somewhere peeking from behind the clouds.

The gratitude they held for beomgyu was immense and colossal. From the very eyes beomgyu looked at right before he met the horizon of his life, tears wouldn't stop but flow like a river. Although they were freed it didn't felt like, because beomgyu wasn't there anymore. 

_**Now I'm stuck in my memories, can you please free me one more time?**._ For him, who gave his entire existence to help someone live made them realize one last thing. _They were never orphans because they were already a family_. His existence will be missed and grieved for. But he had his final words written in a piece of letter. 

**_Dear hyungs, tae and kai,_ **

_"for someone who thinks my efforts were planned to be heroic, they're wrong. Its a thanks perhaps. A thanks addressing you for trusting me that I will always have your back. This letter might be useless as we are gonna stay for a very long time after my efforts of freeing you succeeds (which I know will). But the sad truth is that you and I will die and when such time comes, just look up at the stars and there I will exist looking back at you, instead of missing me. Because my soul always stays as an energy in the cosmos, My existence will continue to live. To the most selfless souls I have ever met, My pain doesn't matter until you're smiling. Let's not waste a single moment crying after you return. Keep smiling"_

_-gyu_

_with love_

**_"You were such a pure soul with an existence that was so beautiful and the blue roses are still nowhere near to reach your pretty heart."_ \- _kai_**

________________________

_**end of the story**_

**Author's Note:**

> and yes beomgyu dies, i'm truly sorry for that but I'm a sad ending enthusiast so hey let's not curse and swear the author lmao. but also gyu is the one who loves them truly and that's why the curse breaks. I think i did mention all the other members but im not sure cuz my mind's last strings are insisting my eyes to sleep so lemme byeee!! :c


End file.
